Motelroom
by bahh1
Summary: Please.. kill me." He whispered to the other one's ear, moving his hand that gripped a gun.' BOYxBOY, YunJae from DBSK/THSK. Warning: SMUT, babeh!


Yhun friggin' Jae babeh.

A man with tousled dark brown hair, an expensive-looking suit and a suitcase in one hand, entered a sleezy motel and ordered a room with only one window. He looked a little weird for the staff, limping his right leg and he held onto his stomach tightly.

He reached to the top stairs and opened his room door. It smelled of piss and looked like a couple of human beings had died in there, but the man didn't really care. He just wanted to get away. Get away from his life and forget about everything.

At the same time, a man with auburn hair sat in his little flat, sipping coffee. The room looked like one of the motel rooms he worked as a cleaner, only much smaller. He got changed and styled his hair, getting ready for work. Two bags in each hand, he exited his home to get to work.

It was getting dark already. Two weeks had passed, when the dark brown haired man lastly exited his motel room. It was time for the auburn haired man to clean the specific room on the top floor.

He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He knocked again, harder this time. There was no response and he decided to open the door with his spare key. What reached to his eyes was a total disaster - liquor bottles were laying around the room, papers and magazines wrincled and it smelled really bad. The cleaner held onto his nose and turned the light on. His eyes widened, when he saw a figure on the bed, unmoving.

„E-excuse me, sir?" He asked after a while. There was no asnwer. He took a step forward.

„Sir, are you alright?" Another step. He realized the man's leg was bleeding.

„Sir? Can you hear me?" He took another step and saw bandages wet from blood hanging loosely around the man's stomach and face.

The smaller man ran towards the guest and cupped his cheeks with his hands.

„Are you alive?" He finally whispered.

„P-please.." The man answered him.

„Please what?" The smaller one asked, looking at his wounds.

„Please.. kill me." He whispered to the other one's ear, moving his hand that gripped a gun.

„What?!" The cleaner shrieked, jumping up from the bed.

„Kill me." It sounded like an order.

„N-no! I have to call the doctor!" the smaller one ran towards the door to call the staff.

„No! Let me dye! I'm begging you." A tear escaped the wounded one's eye.

„I.. I can't."

Silence. Just stares.

„Please." The man struggled to get his hand off of the bed, aiming at the other's head.

The smaller stood foot in shock. After a while he got out of it and sped towards the bed, struggling to get the gun away from the other. The smaller one managed to get a gip of the gun and ended on the bed, sitting next to the wounded man.

„What is your name?" The auburn haired man asked after a while of panting.

„Y-yunho." He answered, gripping his stomach with a painful expression.

„I'm Jaejoong. I'm going downstairs to call the doctor, okay?" The man smiled, hiding the gun under the stained bedsheets.

„No! No doctors." The man curled into a ball on the bed.

„We-well. I'm going to get the medicine, then." Jaejoong assured, closing the door behind him.

After a couple of minutes, he reached back to the room he found the man in. But it was neglected. The man was gone! There were big bloodstains covering the carpet, from the bed to the bathroom.

Jaejoong ran to said room and swung the door open. Yunho was gripping his stomac and supporting his body onto a wall.

The smaller one sped towards the other, supporting him with his own body.

„Are you alright? Let's get you to the shower." Jaejoong guided Yunho there and placed him on the ground.

The smaller one reached to Yunho's face, taking off the bandage covering his face, neck and stomac. He was shocked at how bloody it got and how beautiful the man actually looked.

Jaejoong's hands reached to Yunho's pants and his delicate fingers unzipped the hem. He got rid of the denim and threw them onto one of the corners of the bathroom. Next off, he got rid of the underpants hanging loosely on Yunho's hips. The taller one just stared at the auburn haired man working on his body.

Jaejoong took the (mingi dušiasi) and spraied the half cold water onto Yunho's body, rubbing the blood off as gently as he could. He was pleased that the man didn't struggle against his assistance at all.

Rubbing Yunho's chest with circular motion, Jaejoong felt too hot for his liking. He felt his palms getting sweaty just thinking about the other's body.

Yunho lied helplessly on the shower room's floor, being caressed by an oddly beautiful man, whos hands were traveling too much towards south and that made him almost reach heaven with every feather brush Jaejoong granted him with.

A moan escaped from the taller man's lips as he arched his back because of Jaejoong's movements.

"I-I'm sorry." The latter apologized, getting up from his knees, supporting the (see duši asi) on its destined place.

"Let's get you up so I can bandage you." Jaejoong said, not facing the other man.

The smaller man used his shoulder to support Yunho, trying to get him on his own too feet, but the two men ended up on the wet floor, Yunho on top.

The taller man tried to think of why the man under him smelled so good, too good. Almost like clouds or a piece of heaven. He took a slight sniff of the man's hair to remember him by.

Jaejoong, on the other hand was stunned how beautiful the man on top of him looked, even with the two cuts on his face, that started from his cheekbones and ended on his beautiful jawline. In a spur of moment, Jaejoong circled his hands around the others neck to pull him closer, into a heartbreaking kiss. He felt like he needed it. So bad that it hurt all over his body when the other one accepted his kiss, pushing his tongue into the softness of Jaejoong's mouth. A beautiful moan reached the taller one's ears, as he slide his hands onto Jaejoong's sides, trailing the soft skin above his ribs with his fingers.

The auburn haired man's head went completely blank, when he saw Yunho's eyes oozing with lust for him. He pushed his groin up to meet the other man's leg that was still bleeding. He got a grunt in return and a good batch of kisses that nearly took his breath away.

Jaejoong's kisses were captured with Yunho's awaiting mouth, his hands slid over the delicate abs that were covered with a slight blanket of sweat or water, Yunho didn't know. All he knew was that he wanted this man. He wanted to make him moan and groan under him at all costs.

Hurriedly, Jaejoong opened his zipper, struggling out of the denim, trying to control his lust for the other man. Yunho was licking the shell of his ear, like he'd known that it was his sweet spot. Lowering his head, the taller man reached his cunning tongue towards Jaejoong's right nipple, circling it with slobber before taking it into his mouth, sucking slightly. Jaejoong's one hand traveled around Yunho's back, exploring the edible flesh, the other hand gripping his dark brown hair almost painfully.

Reaching to the other nipple, Yunho took the pebble into his mouth, playing with the ring detached to it. Jaejoong's moans were getting louder every minute. His body felt like it was going to explode.

Finally, Yunho reached his hand towards Jaejoong's member, squeezing the base slightly, to get some sort of reaction.

And a reaction he got – Jaejoong arched his back towards his hand, groaning in pleasure and begging him to touch.

Some of blood was dropping from Yunho's scar from his face and Jaejoong thought it was for the best to lick it off of him, not once, nor twice, but three times. Yunho angled his face and kissed the smaller one's lips, tasting a little blood from his sweet mouth. His index finger touched Jaejoong's tip slightly and the smaller male gave a great moan in response. His body was reacting strongly to the other one's movement.

Taking the tip between his lips, Yunho stared at the man beneath him, slowly lowering his mouth until Jaejoong's member was fully inside his mouth.

"OH-MY-UH-FING-OOH~!" Jaejoong panted put, gripping the verge of the bathroom floor with trembling hands. He moved his legs, that were laying under his butt the whole time, trying to get more of him inside the other one's mouth. He felt an explosion in the pit of his stomach, every muscle in his body tensing. The next thing he saw was Yunho licking the remains of his cum off from the corners of his lips, grinning.

Jaejoong reached his arms out, grabbing Yunho's cheeks and pulling him closer again. He wanted more of him. The whole of him. Yunho turned his head, so Jaejoong's cheek was almost supporting his head onto the taller one's shoulder (Okay, I don't think you get what I mean, sorry if it sounds weird) getting more access to his awaiting mouth and the tasty tongue he'd battled for dominance before.

The two men moaned in unison, when Jaejoong felt something cold against his entrance, entering him. With a shriek, Jaejoong covered his eyes, not moving. It felt uncomfortable and it felt like his sphincter was strongly defying the other man's penetration. Yunho let go of Jaejoong's member that had gotten hard again and kissed his bruised lips again and again until the ring of muscles relaxed, letting the digit enter.

Yunho added another finger, stretching the hole a little bit more, when he felt Jaejoong's body relaxing a bit.

It was almost unbearable for Yuhno to maintain his calmness at the sight infronofhim – Jaejoong laying on the floor, his legs extended, ready to be entered.

He pulled his fingers out of Jaejoong's rectum and positioned himself in front of the smaller one's entrance. Without any warning, he entered his tip. A cry from the smaller man was heard. Yunho stopped so Jaejoong's muscles would have the time to relax, biting the smaller man's shoulder in the heat of lust.

Jaejoong moaned as loud as he could, he didn't even know he was capable of making such noises. The smaller one pushed his bottom towards Yunho, so his member was fully inside him.

Yunho's hand found it's way on top of Jaejoong's forehead, wiping the drops of sweat and some loose strands of hair, as he started to move in and out of the smaller man.

Jaejoong made a sweet husky noise every time the other slammed into him, seeing stars.

Panting, Yunho added more force and pace to his moves, making the others volume go up, big time.

Jaejoong couldn't think of anything except the man on top of him, grunting in pleasure, as he pushed their chests together for more friction between their bodies. Yunho's hand traveled behind Jaejoong's back and pulled him to lie on his left side, placing Jaejoong's leg onto his shoulder, but keeping the other one on the ground, so he could have more of him. One thrust after another, the two men panted, trying to make it last forever.

Jaejoong noticed Yunho making a face, so he knew he was soon to be coming. The taller one reached for the otherśneglected member, pumping it in union with his thrusts that were getting deeper and deeper until he found Jaejoong's sweet spot. The smaller one yelled out something incoherent for Yunho, with the most pleasurable face the other one had ever seen as the taller one arched his back one last time, filling Jaejoong with his milk. Jaejoong felt his hole being showered and came into the hand that had been caressing his member for a while now.

Yunho slid out of Jaejoong, laying down and facing the other. They couldn't say anything, but just panted, watching each others chests rising and lowering. At that point, Yunho'śeyes rolled behind his head and he lost consciousness.

"OH MY GOD!" That was until now, that Jaejoong noticed Yunho's still bleeding leg. He got up, cursing how his butt hurts and cleaned the sleeping man with warm water. Drying his body with a towel, Jaejoong noticed the lines of muscles on Yunho's stomach and couldn't help but to give it a slight kiss.

Almost comically, he dragged the limp body out of the bathroom and somehow managed to pull him onto the bed. He bandaged his wounded leg and stomach, that had scrapings on them, that almost resembled cat's claw marks. He kissed his cheek that had a thin scar on it and made his way to the bathroom to get a shower.

After a while Yunho scooped up from his bed, like he'd seen a nightmare. All the things that had happened were coming back to him, one by one. He smiled, seeing a sleeping man beside him, wearing the most angelic expression on his face.

Yunho lowered himself onto the bed again, facing the sleeping male. Smiling, he just stared until the smaller one opened his eyes, staring back.

Only one question came up to Jaejoong's mind: "Do you still want to die?" he asked, almost desperately.

Yunho stayed quiet for a while, placing his back onto the matrace staring at the ceiling: "I did before. But then a man came, out of nowhere and changed my whole life. I have no idea what I will do from now on, but I want to have that man with me forever." He answered quietly.

Jaejoong placed his head onto Yunho's chest, the taller one pulling his arm around the other.

"I hope that man is me." Jaejoong smiled, kissing Yunho's chest.

"It sure is." The man replied with a kiss on Jaejoong's forehead.

"Tell me everything about yourself."..


End file.
